Vito Salami
Vito Salami was birthed in Italy until his parents immigrated to the US where Vito grew up on the streets of a poor town in Brooklyn. He soon became one of the most notorious mafioso leaders in all of history. Early life of Vito Salami (Italy) Vito Salami was born into a fucking dirt poor family in Sicily, Italy. Vito Salami even recalls one quote "My family was so poor in Italy that my Pa had to clean old mans assholes ... man those were the days, I was only 6 years old" When Vito was 9 years old his family wanted a better life so him, his parents, and his 11 brothers and sisters packed all they had and moved to America to live out the American dream. Early Life of Vito Salami (America) Vito Salami arrived in Brooklyn, United States in 1967. Vito was 9 years old when they arrived. America was a foreign place to Vito. But he soon found comfort in his Italian only neighborhood. However even though his father was working 8 jobs they were still dirt poor. This is when Vito started his criminal career. Criminal Career Before Becoming Don Because Vito's family was so poor he had no choice but to get into the mafioso business. Vito started from the bottom. He worked as a thug for a big boss named "Fat Tony" (nobody knew his actual name). One of Vito Salami's first crimes was when he had to break a rival Irish gang member's legs because he betrayed Fat Tony in a drug trade deal. Quote "I remember hearing the crack of his knee caps when I slammed my metal wrench into his legs. I can still hear his Irish screams of pain". Soon after Vito was promoted and started making good money for his family. Eventually Vito was sworn into the inner circle of the mafia and was promised to be the don when Fat Tony dies. However a close relative of Fat Tony, Marco who had been promised the place of the don was jealous and attempted to assassinate Vito. He took Vito into the back of the bocce ring and pulled a gun on him. However Vito swiftly punched the gun out of Marco's hand and grabbed it. Vito then proceeded to put 19 bullets into the side of Marco's head. Now with the promotion of don secured for Vito he would soon become don Being The Don Vito soon became the don after Fat Tony passed away from aids. He became the don in 1987 when he was only 29 years of age. This made Vito one of the youngest dons in a mafia ever. Because Vito became don, he started making mad mula. This meant that he could finally support his family. He made his family one of the richest families in Brooklyn. He then hired 4 of his brothers to work for the mob (Tony, Lesser Tony, Antonio, and Giovanni). With Vito's new found wealth he was finally able to purchase a butcher shop, which was his dream since he was a kid. Category:Characters